Querido Santa
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Midoriya es de ese pequeño porcentaje que aun cree en Santa Claus, o eso es lo que rumoran en la U.A. ¿Cuál será el plan de Todoroki para evitar la desilusión de Izuku? (TodoDeku) [Intercambio Navideño]


**What's up all the people!**

Hoy actualizo doble en mi perfil, ¿Como la ven? ¡Es un milagro navideño traído a ustedes por el grupo más fabuloso de fans del TodoDeku hispanoamericano!

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración:** Boku no Hero Academia (o My Hero Academia, en inglés) y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kohei Horikoshi. Si fuera mío, Deku sería de todos. #Dekuforall

 **Dedicatoria bonita:** Este relato es parte del intercambio navideño: "Lista de niños buenos y malos de All Might Claus" creado por el Grupo [TodoDeku Daddy] Traducciones en Facebook. Y quien me tocó fue la pequeña _Antonia Castro_ , ¡Espero te guste mucho este detallito!

 **Sin más que decir: ¡AL FIC!**

.

.

 **"Querido Santa"**

Voces se escuchaban por todos lados en la clase 1-A después de una ardua sesión de clases de historia japonesa con el profesor Aizawa.

Shouto solo seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, pero estos eran interrumpidos cada vez que en sus oídos entraba el nombre de Midoriya, quien había corrido una vez terminada la clase a un mandado con el maestro.

Era fastidioso que sus compañeros hablaran a espaldas de su amigo, sabiendo que este los catalogaba a todos como lo mismo, "amigos". Aprovecho que la muchacha castaña, Uraraka, estuviera sola y cerca de él para hacerle una seña y que esta la reconociera. En instantáneo esta captó y corrió a su lado, se sentía rara ya que Todoroki no era el tipo de persona que iniciaba una conversación.

—Uraraka, ¿Qué hablan tanto de Midoriya?

La chica de la gravedad cero giró la cabeza a sus alrededores como si alguien pudiera oírla o si se cerciorara de que el varón de cabello verde no estuviera.

—¿No te has enterado?

El prodigio de dos particularidades negó sereno sin alguna expresión que pudiera exhibir su curiosidad morbosa. Uraraka se acercó a su oído, él paró la oreja dispuesto a escuchar.

—Escuché que Deku aún cree en Santa Claus.

—¿Santa Claus?

Todoroki se apartó observándola con la mirada algo sorprendida, cosa que a Ochaco no le pasó para nada desapercibida, un sonrojo atravesó la cara de ambos estudiantes que no sabían en realidad que decir sobre eso. Y es que, ¿Qué clase de adolescente maduro seguía creyendo en Papá Noel a sus efímeros dieciséis años?

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Una chica de la clase B los escuchó a él y a All Might conversar sobre eso.

—¿No será solo un rumor?

—¡Por favor, no le digas a nadie que te dije, Todoroki! —Respondió la de cabello corte bob juntando sus manos en modo de suplica. Al escuchar la voz de Izuku cruzar el umbral de la puerta, las voces del salón, callaron. Y esta regresó a su pupitre.— ¡C-con permiso!

El timbre anunció una nueva clase, y con ello todos volvieron a sus asientos, observando la cabellera revuelta del joven Deku que seguía anotando en su libreta sobre los ejemplos en el pizarrón mientras el resto del alumnado sonreía avergonzado con la inocencia del muchacho, imaginando que tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse de la verdad.

—Alguien tendrá que decírselo, ¿no? —Había preguntado en voz baja Kirishima a sus vecinos de banco. Todoroki seguía con la mirada como todos sus compañeros seguían hablando de lo mismo— No puede quedarse así toda la vida.

—Quizás este año su ilusión se rompa, chicos.—Comentó esta vez Ashido.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó el eléctrico Kaminari.

—Porque este año pasaremos Navidad en los dormitorios de la escuela...

—¿Y eso qué? —Volvió a preguntar el rubio.

—Midoriya no verá regalos en su cuarto, por lo tanto pensará que Santa es un invento.

El hijo de Endeavour cerró los ojos suspirando sobre como sobreviviría ese día que llegaría en unas horas. Los presentes soltaron aire pensando lo mismo, nunca habían visto a un Midoriya decepcionado, ni mucho menos triste.

—¡Pobre Midori-! —Estuvo a punto de gritar Eijirou siendo tapado de la boca por los integrantes de la alianza de pupitres.

Aizawa-sensei lanzó una tiza apuntando exitosamente a las tres cabezas.

Bakugou les gritó que dejaran de interrumpir la "puta" clase.

Y Shouto seguía pensando en como le haría para que la inocencia de Midoriya no se viera rota por el hecho de que no existía Santa Claus.

 **...**

Tras una maratónica convicción entre el pequeño grupo de amigos muy cercanos de Midoriya para tener ideas sobre que regalarle al héroe de cabello verde, las horas en un centro comercial para conseguirlo en estado perfecto y el silencio incómodo cuando la chica de la tienda le preguntaba qué gustos tenía su "novia" para envolver la caja de regalo, Todoroki había completado la fase uno de su plan ("Operación: Midoriya sigue creyendo en Santa, por favor") el cual consistía en lo siguiente:

1.- Tener el regalo perfecto

2.- Colocarlo en su habitación

3.- Midoriya es feliz porque Santa le trajo un presente y por lo tanto si existe (Según él, claro)

Sencillo, fácil. O eso pensaba él hasta que recordó que solo se puede ingresar a los cuartos por la puerta principal, y que si lograba inmiscuirse a su alcoba existía la posibilidad de verse descubierto. Sin embargo, gracias a la idea de Momo (que también fue quien le metió la negatividad al plan, es decir, los posibles panoramas), podría funcionar su plan aún si lo veía colocar el regalo.

"Creati" le había conseguido un traje de, quien sabe donde, Santa Claus a su casi perfecta medida; Ya que nada más fallaba en la altura de los pantalones que le quedaban algo largos sobre las botas prestadas.

La noche estaba en su cúspide y se supondría que todos los estudiantes se prepararan para dormir, este momento fue el que Shouto aprovechó entrando sigiloso a la habitación del héroe "Deku". Enfundado en su colosal traje de Santa, buscaba el lugar ideal para que Midoriya pudiera ver la caja sin esfuerzo; aunque era difícil entre tantas figuras de All Might y cuadernos sobre las repisas, el joven estudiante siempre cargaba con ellos y en realidad no se había detenido a pensar en lo que dentro escribiría. Tomó un bloc de notas del allí hojeando, se trataba de dibujos y apuntes sobre la clase entera, notas positivas, alcances de sus habilidades y teorías sobre las mismas.

Se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, intentó ver las salidas posibles, recordó de nuevo que la entrada principal era su única alternativa.

—¿Todoroki? —El mencionado se quedó como piedra, dejando no antes la libreta en su sitio y ocultando el obsequio detrás de él.

—No, soy Santa Claus.

—De verdad, Todoroki. ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

La extraña escena sin sentido hizo doler la cabeza a Izuku, no pudo evitar preguntarse a si mismo todo de él. ¿Por qué estaba en su habitación? ¿Estaba leyendo sus notas? ¿Y qué tenía que hacer disfrazado de Santa Claus? ¿Por qué no escapó congelándolo si podía hacerlo? Misterios de la vida, aparentemente.

El menor tomó aire en lo que se apartaba el gorro ridículo de su cabellera bicolor.

—Quería dejarte un regalo. —Dijo mostrándole la caja, pudo darse cuenta de que el dueño de la alcoba le veía de arriba para abajo preguntando por su vestimenta— Era para que no me descubrieras.

—¿Por qué tendrías que vestirte así? ¿Por qué me dejarías un regalo?

Todoroki tragó saliva, era inminente el tiempo de saber la realidad.

—Midoriya.

—¿Si?

—Santa no existe.

Deku no encontró lógica en el comentario, y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé.

—¿No sigues creyendo en Santa Claus?

—No, ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Es que estaban hablando de eso en la salón todos. De que tú sigues creyendo en él.

—¿¡D-De verdad _todos_ creen eso!? —El muchacho nervioso empezó a esculcar en su propio cabello con el peor de los escenarios— Todos han de pensar que soy infantil.

—¿No es así?

—¡Claro que no! —Respondió Izuku apenado de levantarle la voz, miró otra vez a Todoroki con mucha vergüenza— ¿De donde sacaron esa idea?

—Una chica de la clase B dijo que tú estabas platicando de esto con All Might.

—Oh, eso... En realidad estaba haciendo una imitación de mi cuando era niño.

Todoroki entendió el porqué una vez se explico el mayor, resultaba el caso en que Midoriya revivía recuerdos de la época, lo que vivió con su madre todo este tiempo y su padre en su momento. Entre esos recuerdos, el hecho de que a los nueve años aún creía en el hombre de barba blanca que solía entregar regalos por el Mundo.

—Lo lamento, Midoriya. No tenía idea.

—No te preocupes, aunque te tomaste tantas molestias para esto. —Izuku una vez acabada su oración pudo darse el tiempo de observar bien a Todoroki, el cual lucía terriblemente gracioso en el traje rojo de cinturón y pantalón.

Las risas invadieron el espacio, cuan campanillas en un festival. Y Todoroki no podía entender de todo la gracia hasta que notó que seguía portando el disfraz de Papá Noel.

—Lo siento, Todoroki, es que te ves... —Las carcajadas celestiales del chico le llenaron los oídos.

—Está bien. —Este tomó la caja de regalo y la entregó a su dueño legitimo— Esto es tuyo.

—No puedo aceptarlo, después de todo no creo en Santa...

—Lo compré para ti, Midoriya. Consérvalo.

Tras un "¿Puedo?" en voz bajita y un asentimiento como señal, se dispuso a romper el papel de envoltorio, abriendo la caja reconoció la sensación de tela de peluche en sus manos y sacó una figura miniatura suave de su héroe favorito/maestro.

Le dedicó una sonrisa al Santa frente a él y le obsequió el más grande de los abrazos que en su existencia quizás pudo haber dado.

—Muchas gracias. Es muy bonito.

—No es nada.

—Aunque ahora te deberé un regalo...

Shouto se mantuvo en el lazo, recargado en la calidez de la piel en su cuello rozando la suya. No necesito más para saber que su compañía era lo único que podría darle y que le haría feliz cada día.

—Estoy bien, Midoriya.

 **...**

 **De antemano, ¡Gracias por leer!**

Aprovechando este escrito me gustaría desearles un feliz año nuevo, este 2018 que vendrá, que este lleno de magia y cosas chulas.

¡Bye bye con la canción random del momento!:

 _"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true... All I want for Christmas is youuuuuuuu."_ La canción es como dice la letra "All I want for Christmas is you" de Mariah Carey. MI CUMBIÓN NAVIDEÑO FAV.

Ay los vidrios!

-Lady


End file.
